


RWBY Chibi Sketches because Rooster Teeth stopped caring

by BlueberryNyan



Category: RWBY
Genre: Arson, F/F, F/M, beemaster ilia, bees kill adam, idk what to do for tags, implied catmeleon, its in script form im sorry, its my first fic go easy on me, lawn darts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberryNyan/pseuds/BlueberryNyan
Summary: Just some RWBY Chibi sketches (In script form ;3). Featuring characters that didn't show up in the original. Will be updated!
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 3





	RWBY Chibi Sketches because Rooster Teeth stopped caring

###  **A Normal Day at the Academy:**

*Scene starts with JNPR and RWBY playing lawn darts in Beacon’s courtyard. It's about as dramatic as the food fight, but with less battle choreography. Pyrrha and Nora are doing the best out of everyone.*

Jaune: Hey Weiss! Wanna see how good my aim is?

Pyrrha: Um, Jaune? I don’t think that's such a good idea-

*Jaune trips. The dart goes flying. Scene cuts to Glynda and Ozpin sitting at a table nearby sipping tea. The first dart lands near Glynda’s seat. She looks visibly angered, and Oz notices*

Oz: Don't worry about them too much, Glynda. I'm sure they won't cause any more trouble

*Cuts to presumably minutes later, with darts littering the ground around Glynda and Oz. Occasionally, another flies by and lands near them, with sounds of Jaune falling, and saying ‘Ow, wait wait let me try again.’ Ozpin looks perfectly calm and is sipping his tea benignly, while Glynda looks increasingly agitated as each dart lands. Suddenly, dart flies from offscreen at a faster rate than usual and hits Glynda’s teacup, spilling tea all over her.*

Glynda: THAT’S IT. THAT’S THE LAST STRAW *She storms away to the left of the screen.*

*Oz sighs and rolls his eyes, and then chuckles while sipping his tea and watching the mayhem ensue. Glynda can be heard offscreen, saying “That was the last of my favorite tea! Do you know how hard it is to get it in Vale? You know, there’s a reason why these things are illegal.” JNPR and RWBY can be heard apologizing profusely.*

* * *

###  **Bees Kill Adam:**

*Scene opens on some sort of summer/fall festival going on. Adam is walking away from a booth carrying some sort of sweet apple drink and an elephant ear. As he sips his drink, he passes Blake and Yang at a picnic table, chatting. He notices them and slides onto the bench next to Blake*

Adam: Hey baby, this apple cider’s pretty sweet, but not as sweet as you ;)

Blake: Ew...

Yang: Hey! Don’t you have anything better to do, like committing arson or something?

Adam: [Ignoring Yang] Well, y’know, the only thing that burns hotter that the orphanage I just lit up is my love for you Blake-  
*While this conversation is happening, a bee lands on Adam’s elephant ear. He smacks it away, saying “stupid bee.” This causes a swarm of bees to swoop over and start harassing Adam.*

Adam: [to Blake]: C’mon baby! Help me out! You know I'm allergic-Wait why are you walking away?! BLAKE COME BACK! BLAKE? BLAKE?!

*Yang and Blake walk away while Adam’s yelling is heard in the distance.*

Yang: Y’know, I heard Oobleck’s gonna be in the dunk tank this year. Wanna head over there?

Blake: That would be lovely.

*Blake and Yang hold hands and walk off screen, and Adam can be seen running in circles from the bees while yelling for Blake. After they leave, Ilia is seen walking over towards Adam sipping a similar warm apple drink.*

Adam: ILIA! Thank the goddess you’re here. You see I’m having a bit of a bee problem- AAAH!!

*Ilia pours her scalding drink on Adam, which summons more bees to harass him*

Ilia: That’s what you get for stealing Blake from me.

*Ilia then kicks his shins and walks offscreen, while Adam struggles with the bees and yells*

* * *

###  **Just One Good Day:**

*Opens on a montage of Roman and Neo successfully robbing banks and dust stores. After the montage ends, the scene begins with Roman and Neo wearing fancier clothes [Think sunglasses] and hauling bags of money into one of the rooms in the villain’s base. They put down the bags with a large thud and sit on them.*

Roman: Well Neo, after a long day of bank robbing I can’t think of anything better to do than kick back and relax.

Neo: *Nods her head with a jingle*

*Suddenly, an alarm rings loudly and Cinder can be heard yelling “Get your stupid butts over here! This is actually something important!” over the loudspeakers.*

Roman: GAH!! Can’t these kids leave me alone for one day

Neo: *Nods solemnly with a jingle*

Roman: *sighs* C’mon Neo, lets go. With luck we’ll get to beat up little Red and her friends.

Neo: *holds up a sign saying “Yay!”*  
*Cuts to Roman and Neo walking outside, with Roman looking mildly frustrated and Neo skipping happily. Emerald and Mercury are already outside, but Mercury is wearing pajamas, holding a pillow, and yawning loudly. Cinder is fidgeting excitedly, but hits Merc after he yawns, which prompts him to say “ow” and shake his head.*

Roman: Alright Cinder, why are we out here, and how could it possibly be more important than my post bank-robbing nap?

Cinder: Shut up Roman. SHE’S here.

Roman: She?

*A large shadow appears over the group. The camera pans up to reveal the Monstro Grimm, which prompts a dramatic sound effect to play*

Roman: _Oh._

*The Grimm lands, and Salem, Tyrian, Watts, and Hazel. Cinder zips over to Salem*

Salem: Hmm... So these are the subordinates you’ve spoken so highly about...

Cider: Y-yes my goddess! I have been gathering the most villainous, evil scoundrels in all of Vale!

Salem: Is that so? Well, it appears that looks are indeed deceiving… *Camera pans across Em, Merc, Roman, and Neo, with Em shivering and holding Merc’s arm, Mercury sleeping and clutching a pillow, Neo tapping her foot and looking disappointed, and Roman staring agape at Salem and Co. with his hat tilted off of his head*

Cinder: Of course! They’ve just had a very long day of villainy and- *Salem cuts her off*

Salem: That's enough for now. Tyrian, Watts, Hazel; Introduce yourselves. Cinder; I would like a grand tour of this den of villainy of yours.

*While Salem is giving instructions, Tyrian looks increasingly excited until Salem says ‘introduce yourselves.’ Salem, Cinder, and Emerald walk offscreen. After they leave, Roman walks up to the trio and extends his hand*

Roman: Roman Torchwick, professional crook and the most stylish man in Vale, pleased to meet yo-

*Watts clears his throat and shoves past him. Hazel grunts and follows Watts. Tyrian slinks up, looks at Roman’s hand, sniffs it, and follows Hazel, much to Roman’s horror.*

Roman: Gee, she really knows how to pick ‘em.

Neo: *Holds up a sign saying “Such disrespect!”*

Roman: You read my mind Neo, you read my mind.

*Neo and Roman walk offscreen. After they leave the camera zooms in on a sleeping Mercury, standing alone.*

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
